Unlikely Saviours
by dfriendly
Summary: Written for the prompts "Gwen has to defend Uther" and "Uther defends Gwen". Some ArthurxGwen


**Title: **Unlikely Saviours

**Fandom:** _Merlin_

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Uther, Arthur, Morgana, et al. ; Gwen/Arthur

**Word Count:** 1,996

**Spoilers:** Some Series 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Merlin_. All I possess is my adoration for it.

**Summary:** This is for the prompts F-27: "Gwen has to defend Uther" and F-62: "Uther defends Gwen".

**Author's notes:** Written for the 14 Days of Arthur & Guinevere at camelot_love on LJ.

I'm not sure if these were what the prompters were looking for, since 'defend' can be a number of things. (Defend someone's life; defend someone's reputation. Verbally defend; physically defend.) So I hope it satisfies the prompters.

llllllllll

There was a fraction of a moment where the hall was silent, save for the footfalls of the sorceress as she approached the king. Uther gripped the arms of his throne tightly, as if knowing exactly what she planned on doing even if he didn't believe it quite yet. Arthur and his knights lay haphazardly on the ground from being thrown to the side with a casual swipe of her hand. And Merlin's body was taught, his fists balled, receiving a grim nod from Gaius that escaped all others' notice.

But it was Gwen who broke the silence, stepping forward from her place beside the physician.

"Morgana!"

Gwen's movement sent a small shockwave through the hall. Merlin's body jerked back from its forward motion, while Arthur shot out his arm in a signal for his men to hold as they righted themselves on the floor.

She blocked Morgana's path, facing her former mistress with resolution.

"Gwen, step aside."

But she shook her head in refusal. "I can't let you do this."

Morgana sneered. "Don't you wish Arthur to be king? You of all people –" Her gaze flicked knowingly to Arthur, causing Gwen's eyes to widen. It shouldn't surprise her; Morgana's Seeing abilities were common knowledge by now.

"Not like this."

"Why not? Uther has to die sometime. Why not _now_, _this _way? Arthur should be _glad_."

"He will not see it that way."

Morgana scoffed.

"You will have killed his father, his only surviving parent. Do you remember what that was like, when your father died?"

"Don't you _dare_ compare him to my father –!"

"Then let me compare him to _my_ father. When he died, it ripped my heart out. Do not do the same to Arthur. He will still mourn his father and he will hate you for what you've done."

The sorceress merely shrugged. "In time, he will understand." She made to go around Gwen, but the maid stepped in front of her once more.

"Morgana, _please_. Do not do this. It is not you."

Her expression turned icy. "I've changed, Gwen. It is me _now_."

"Then you are no longer my friend," she rushed, her words ringing uncomfortably in the hall.

Morgana stilled, dejectedness on her face.

"I would not call a murderer my friend, no matter their intentions," Gwen continued in a lower tone, though perfectly audible to all through the silence. "If you _do_ this…"

"Gwen, _no_…"

"I will lose all love for you."

"You don't mean that," Morgana's voice quaked.

Gwen took a ragged breath, answering truthfully. "I do."

Morgana studied her former handmaid's face, hoping to see evidence of a bluff.

"If you cross this line, Morgana, there is no going back. Don't become a killer. Don't make us into enemies." Gwen stepped closer, her voice growing softer as she took Morgana's hands. "I know things have changed and I can't expect you to come back like nothing ever happened. So all I ask is that you leave and don't return."

Morgana leaned in, whispering too quietly for anyone else's ears. "You could come with me." Her eyes looked eager, although not very hopeful.

"My place is here," Gwen replied with a shake of her head.

Morgana looked at the prince again, saw the glint of fear in his eyes and how his body tensed, ready for action the second she posed a threat to Gwen. "With Arthur," Morgana finished for her. She then sighed, placing her hand on Gwen's cheek and smiling bittersweetly. "One day you will be queen and Camelot will be the better for it."

Gwen bit her lip, wondering if Morgana spoke as a Seer or a friend, and too afraid to ask.

"But until then," Morgana said, her voice no longer a whisper. She looked over Gwen's shoulder as she stepped back, her expression hardening once again. "Uther had best be careful, lest I change my mind."

A string of strange words tumbled from Morgana's lips, as a wind much like the one from when she had first appeared in the great hall swirled around her. And in the next moment she was gone.

---

Uther had not been able to get much done in the hours after Morgana's sudden appearance in court. He tried to focus on the papers sprawled across his desk, but all he could think about was what had happened previously that day.

He had stared Death in the face several times before, both as a young man in battle and an old king with threats against his life. But never had Death's face been Morgana's.

He knew that magic had changed her, turned her evil the way all magic did. Yet it was so hard to believe that it would twist her to the point where she would make an attempt on his life. He shuddered to think what would have happened had it not been for Morgana's former handmaiden.

That servant girl… _Gwen_, Arthur had informed him right after… she had saved his life. And it was for that reason he had summoned her to his study.

A half hour later, he heard the gentle knock on his door.

She entered upon his admittance, with a curtsey and murmur of "Your majesty."

He set down his quill, which he'd been holding in disuse for nearly an hour, and folded his hands while he studied her. She did not fidget or shrink under the scrutiny of a king, instead meeting his gaze with a confidence unlike what he assumed of most servants.

"You summoned me, your majesty?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I did." He then paused once more, leaning forward slightly. "You showed remarkable bravery today, by stepping into Morgana's path."

But the maid shook her head. "I did not think she would hurt me, my lord," she replied in earnest.

"Not the old Morgana. But now that magic has gripped her, I shudder to think what it would make her capable of. You were lucky you could still reason with her. Although Morgana always had a strange affinity to you…"

Another memory of Morgana in the great hall flashed in his mind. Morgana, distraught over her kidnapped handmaiden and pleading that someone save her, the girl who she called a _friend_.

"You had served Morgana well in your years as her handmaid. And I know that today was not the first time you have put yourself in harm's way, as you once did to save Morgana. It is the mark of a loyal servant. Even when you have more reason than others to not care if harm befell me, just as Morgana said."

The girl inhaled sharply at the mention, her eyes wide.

"With the unfortunate circumstances of your father, which I regret to bring up, except to acknowledge that your loyalty must be even greater than others due to that fact that it still remains after what transpired."

Her body seemed to relax and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you, my lord."

He paused, studying her some more and noticing how she shifted her weight uneasily at the subject of her father.

"Am I correct that you work for Gaius now?"

"Yes, my lord. But only some of the time. Otherwise I work in the kitchens."

"I would imagine that's a far demotion from being a lady's handmaid."

The girl's lips pursed, and he could tell she was searching for the most polite words. But he did not need an answer.

"I will request that when you are not needed by Gaius that you become part of the royal serving staff, as I think those most loyal should serve closest to me."

She blinked for a moment before answering. "That is very kind, your majesty."

Uther merely nodded, as signal for her to leave. But as she curtsied, he spoke up once more.

"I suppose I should also thank you."

The words felt strange to Uther as soon as he said them, as a king had no need to offer such gratitude, especially to a servant girl. But she had saved his life, and so if any occasion called for words of thanks, it was this.

She, too, seemed surprised. But instead of tittering about how his thanks was not needed, as he might have expected from a commoner, she nodded. "You're welcome, my lord."

---

If Arthur didn't know better, he would say that his father had become… _fond_ of Gwen in the weeks since she had saved his life. It was a far cry from him accepting her as his future daughter-in-law, of course, but it was _something_.

Arthur noticed how his father would nod at her – almost like, dare Arthur say, a 'thank you' – when she served him his plate or refilled his goblet, which was more than how he usually ignored the servants. And when Uther wanted her attention he called her by name instead of just giving the usual look or signal. The mere fact he _remembered_ her name meant quite a lot.

Arthur liked to think there was some lasting gratitude within his father for Gwen saving his life, even if that might truthfully be a bit of a stretch. But he had actually spoken his thanks to her, according to Gwen, which was more than Arthur might have expected.

Uther had also given her a promotion, which might not be much considering how he owed her his life. But it was an improvement from the only other position she could procure for herself after Morgana had left. (She had refused help from Arthur, despite his repeated attempts.)

And there were other benefits to Gwen's new position besides her increase in pay. Arthur was able to see her more often, at meals and such. However _seeing_ her and _being_ with her was definitely not the same thing.

As long as he and Gwen were in the presence of others, he was not able to enjoy her company the way he wished he could. In fact, he had to be very careful not to look at her too often or for too long, lest his father notice. And having to actively ignore her all the time was difficult – almost painful. The more he tried to disregard her presence, the more aware of her he became. Then his heightened awareness consumed his concentration and all he could think about was her standing at the edge of the room in readiness to serve – so close to him but worlds apart.

It was a little easier during actual mealtimes, because once pleasantries were exchanged and any updates given, Arthur and his father ate mainly in silence which left Arthur freer to be distracted by thoughts of her.

It was much more difficult during meetings with the lords. Arthur could not allow himself to be distracted while he was supposed to be concentrating on matters of the kingdom.

And yet, he was still very aware of her every movement, every goblet she refilled.

It was how Arthur noticed the sudden jerk of Lord Lucas' hand while Gwen refilled his cup, causing the wine to spill onto the table and trickle into his lap.

"_Worthless_ girl."

Arthur saw Gwen flinch and it was only the sound of his father's voice that kept Arthur from reacting himself.

"Lucas," came Uther's sharp warning while the lord's hand was still in backswing. "You should be careful who you deem worthless, being that she is the _same_ servant who saved my life a month ago."

Lord Lucas stammered for a moment, knowing that to insult her would be to insult her efforts in saving the king.

"Perhaps if you tended more to the proceedings and less to your consumption of wine, it would reduce your chances of embarrassment."

"F-forgive me, my lord."

Uther merely nodded, his eyes flitting to Gwen before returning to the paper in his hand.

And for just a moment, Arthur could have sworn he saw a smile on his father's face.

llllllllll

So, hmm. This didn't turn out quite as planned. Not fully happy about it, especially the last portion.


End file.
